The Wedding
by fphp
Summary: Ray and Neela get married!


5

_Notes: Hi! First, I have to say thank you to Ash for the suggestion to write "The Wedding." For those of you who have read the last part of "A Resolution," a section below will look familiar (I included it for those who haven't read it). I know this is kind of short and probably doesn't include a lot of things that could be included, but I really do hope you like it. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I honest-to-God don't own ER._

Ray never thought he was the marrying type. Years of late-night gigs and rock band groupies had made him think that maybe this was what life was all about—nothing permanent, nothing to tie him down. Yet despite all the fun he had living a rock-star lifestyle, Ray had always felt like a part of him was missing. That is, until exactly one year ago today. All he had to do was say her name—"_Neela_"—and he could feel his heart beat a little faster, a little stronger, against his chest.

Like the first kiss, Ray's proposal had been a spur-of-the-moment decision. It seemed like ages ago: Ray had been saying goodbye to Neela to go to California to visit Brett and his former band mates…

_It seemed that neither of them could gather the will to leave. After engulfing Neela in his arms one last time, Ray walked toward the train as the last whistle blew loudly. He stood standing in the open doorway, looking at Neela's tiny frame shivering in the cold. He knew she wouldn't leave—despite the fact that it was minus ten degrees—until the train pulled away and she couldn't see it in the distance any longer. A sensation of pure adoration swept through him._

_Neela made eye contact with Ray from where she was standing, huddled in her jacket and shaking to the bone, and mouthed the words "I love you" clearly enough for him to understand. Ray reciprocated with a smile and a hand over his heart—Neela's own heart melted._

_The train was beginning to move slowly, and it seemed like the thought that he wouldn't see Neela hit Ray for the first time. She was still standing there, hair blowing in the wind, a look of forlorn anguish on her face. Replaying her silent "I love you" in his mind, Ray made a decision._

_Sticking half of his body out of the train, Ray yelled as loud as he could, "Marry me, Neela!"_

_Neela couldn't believe her ears. She was laughing, her face beaming at the man who had become her life. Without hesitation, she yelled back, "Yes!"_

Just as Neela had filled the void in Ray's life, Ray had filled the void in Neela's. The year following Michael's death had been filled with unresolved grief, confusion, and major lapses in judgment. But through it all, Ray's patience and friendship allowed her to see that love was staring her right in the face.

Today was about Ray and Neela turning their lives into something _whole_.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You need some help there, Ray?" Morris said with an amused look on his face. Ray was hard at work attempting to knot his tie correctly.

Ray gave him a sheepish grin and replied, "I don't usually wear ties." Morris took over and expertly fixed it around Ray's neck. Turning toward the mirror, Ray was surprised to find that he actually looked okay…_I look like I'm getting married_, he thought with a smile.

"Ray in a suit? I never thought I'd see the day," Pratt said with a grin as he stepped into the room with a small white boutonniere in hand. He proceeded to pin it onto Ray's jacket. With a quick clasp of his shoulder, Pratt and Morris left Ray standing in front of the mirror.

Just two doors down, Neela was standing in front of a different mirror, running her hands down her dress. She and Abby had chosen it the moment they saw it: the dress was a long, white, strapless gown—simple but elegant. Having worn traditional clothes the first time around, Neela wanted this dress to symbolize the new start that she and Ray were embarking upon. Her hair was resting gently on her shoulders, smooth and dark, with a small white flower tucked behind her ear. Staring into the mirror, she couldn't help but think how different she looked…_I look like I'm getting married_. Her mind added, _to Ray_, and an automatic smile spread across her lips.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The moment Ray and Neela's friends found out they were getting married, the wedding planning had begun. The ER staff had decided that instead of buying toasters and vacuum cleaners as wedding gifts, they would put together all of the plans for the wedding instead—Ray and Neela would only have to worry about what they were going to wear. Neither of them was picky, so the idea was hailed as a good one all around. What they didn't know, however, was that any questions about the wedding whatsoever would be answered by "It's a surprise." Although grateful for the support of their friends, this came to be a little unnerving. They didn't know what to expect.

It turns out that a very clean division of labor had been set for those pitching in. Pratt was in charge of reserving the small, cozy club house that Ray and Neela had initially chosen. The actual ceremony would take place outside, with everyone moving inside the pavilion as night fell. Sam and Ben—who were flying in from Minneapolis—were charged with picking a cake and flowers. Tony and Sarah had volunteered to shop for catering services, while Hope volunteered to be in charge of decorations. Morris went through the task of contacting Ray's former band mates in California and asking them to play at the wedding—he had made it crystal clear, however, that only traditional wedding songs would be allowed. When Ray called Brett to tell him he was getting married, Brett feigned disbelief and deceitfully told him he couldn't make it to the wedding. Luka and Abby saved the best for last: they would be sending Ray and Neela to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Excitement was in the air.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Neither Ray nor Neela had seen any of the decorations or preparations that were made, having been in the changing room of the club house for the duration of the day. So when Abby and Luka went to their respective rooms to tell them everything was ready, their hearts beat a little faster in anticipation.

Ray was led outside first. Stepping onto the clean-cut grass, he was amazed at how perfect everything looked—the satin-covered chairs, the flower-laden walkway to the altar, the vine-laced arch. Standing next to Jerry—who would lead the ceremony—and looking into the small crowd seated in front of him, he sent a silent expression of gratitude. He and Neela had decided to invite just friends, and gazing over the group of faces, four struck him as somewhat out of place…_Was that_ _Brett?And Nick?And the guys_…Ray had to look twice, but finally certain that he was seeing his former band mates—in suits—he sent Brett a dark look for having duped him on the phone. Brett returned the gesture with a wide grin.

Just then, the soft music began. Neela appeared in the doorway, bouquet in hand, and proceeded to walk slowly down the pathway Hope had laced with flower petals. She was glowing, with her hair blowing ever so lightly in the wind. As soon as she had started walking, Neela made eye contact with Ray and smiled so warmly that Ray wanted to capture this picture of her in his mind forever. She had never looked more beautiful.

For Neela, Ray had never looked more handsome. The fire in his eyes and the smile on his clean-shaven face were enough to send Neela's heart beating in her chest. This was more right than anything she had ever done in her life.

The music stopped just as Neela reached Ray at the altar. He reached out and clasped her hand in his as they stood facing Jerry. When he finally came to, "You may now kiss the bride," the eyes of both Ray and Neela had become misty, and holding back tears, they kissed as if for the first time. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The inside of the club house looked even more dazzling than the outside. Candles adorned the tables, and soft white roses made the cozy room look brighter than ever. Ray and Neela's table had a single red rose. It was time for dinner, and having finished his, Joe—the official ring-bearer and flower boy—proceeded to run to "Uncle Ray" and "Aunt Neela's" table. He was sitting on Ray's lap and poking Neela's earrings when Abby struck her wine glass with her fork to signal a toast.

"I just want to say that you two mean a lot to all of us, and…we wish you all the joy and happiness in the world." A loud "Here, here" followed as Brett and the band got ready to get started. To almost everyone's surprise, Haleh walked up to the small stage and took the microphone. As was prearranged, Haleh began singing Etta James' "At Last"—the first song Ray and Neela had ever danced to together. Setting Joe on his seat, Ray took Neela by the hand—as he had done that night—and led her to the dance floor.

Ray held Neela gently close to him as they danced—she seemed so fragile, so delicate. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and felt the softness of her skin brush against him. When he opened his eyes, the dance floor was filled with couples: Abby and Luka, Sam and Ben, Morris and Hope, Tony and Sarah, Crenshaw and Jane, Dubenko and Albright, and just about everyone else was out of their seats. A smile spread across both Ray and Neela's faces—it was a night to remember.

Jerry was serving as the unofficial photographer, and if it was anything Ray and Neela were grateful for, it was the fact that Jerry knew what he was doing. The most breathtaking picture he took was now sitting in their bedroom, framed and dazzling. He had taken it while they were dancing: Neela was smiling while gazing up into Ray's eyes, her hand resting gently on his chest right over his heart. Ray was also smiling, his hand brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

Ray and Neela couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding.

Nothing had really changed in their life—nothing except a beautiful wedding picture and a ring on their finger. But to Ray and Neela, it seemed the world had somehow become brighter, and life a little sweeter.


End file.
